


Fireworks

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Happy 4th of July (For those in the USA anyways…)Not a request, just wanted to do something for itWarnings: Fluff, Alcohol Mention





	Fireworks

You made your way behind the bunker carrying the green cooler, smelling the scent of burgers and hot dogs on the grill. Dean took charge, keeping eye on the meat as it cooked, while Sam set up the picnic table Gabe had created.   
“Got the buns and beer.” You said, appearing in the clearing.   
“Set it over there.” Dean pointed towards the end of the table where Cas was standing, looking confused.  
“Okay.” You let out a huff, relieved at the loss of the weight and tossed Dean the bun packages. “Now this is how you have a dinner on fourth of July.” You smiled, wrapping your hands around Gabriel’s waist from behind.   
“I still don’t quite understand.” Cas sat down at the picnic table across from Sam.  
“It’s the celebration of independence.” Sam explained. “Fireworks and grilling are like the two main parts of it.”  
“What does that have to do with independence?” Cas furrowed his eyebrows.  
“It’s to have a good time and be happy.” You walked over to the table with Gabriel next to you. “How’s the food looking Dean? Not burning anything I hope.” You smirked, leaning against Gabe.   
Dean chuckled softly, then stuck his tongue out at you. “I’m amazing at cooking.”   
“Burgers, hot dogs, ketchup, mustard, chips, and potato salad...am I missing anything?” Sam listed off, handing out drinks.  
“Dessert, Moose.” Gabriel snapped his fingers before anyone could protest and popped in some chocolate cake and ice cream.   
“Where’s the pie?” Dean pouted, licking his lips. Gabe snapped his fingers again, making two types of pie materialize. “God, I love pie.”  
“Burgers done yet?” Sam walked over to his brother with a plate in hand.   
“They’ll be done, when I say so.” Dean growled.  
“Oh, just come back and enjoy some dessert.” You giggled as Gabe licked some whipped cream off of your finger.  
Sam shot you a disgusted look, turning back to his brother. “You know some of us actually want to eat healthy.”  
“Some.” Dean smirked, flipping the burgers to check them and doing the same with the hotdogs. Once satisfied he scooped them onto the plate Sam was holding and joined the rest of you at the picnic table.   
You all dug in as the sun casually drifted down in the sky. Gabe stuck with eating desserts, Sam ate the potato salad and a hotdog, while Dean and you shared a love of burgers. Cas tried all the food available, favoring Dean’s burgers the most.  
Gabriel cleaned up the place after all of you were full with a snap. Holding hands you made your way to the bon fire Dean and Sam set up. Cas was leaning back against a tree with some bumble bees keeping him company.   
As the sky grew darker, Dean and Sam went back to the bunker to gather their fireworks. The fire was slowly dying as they lit the fireworks up, sending them flying into the sky ahead. You tilted your head back to watch the sparks of light consume the sky with a loud bang. Gabriel had his arms around you, keeping you warm as the temperature dropped some.   
“This is great. Finally some time off.” You sighed.  
“Happy 4th of July.” Gabe whispered into your ear. You stared into his whiskey eyes and leaned in for a kiss.  
Dean interrupted you as he pulled you up and handed you a beer. “Here’s to freedom.” Dean lifted up his own bottle.  
“To peace.” Sam joined you guys.  
“To love.” The brothers rolled your eyes as Gabriel came over to you.  
“To fun.” Gabe grinned.  
“To….uh...life.” Cas added, seeming unsure of himself.  
“Cheers.” You all clanked your bottles together, laughing to yourselves. All of you gulped down your beers, cheering as more fireworks lit the sky.   
“Want to go celebrate?” Gabe nudged you as the brothers and Cas were further away chasing each other with roman candles.   
“I thought we are.” You giggled, your voice slightly slurred due to the alcohol.  
“I meant alone.” He kissed along your neck.  
“Oh.” You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. “Okay.” Gabriel lifted you up bridal style and started walking back up to the bunker. If anyone noticed, no one said anything as you got back into the bunker.


End file.
